thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleanor Rayle
Status: Needs renovation Eleanor Rayle is a female tribute from District 6. She is a part of the Rayle tribute family, a family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Birthday: '''April 30th '''Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Reyna Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Allison Rayle (sister) *Denali Rayle (sister) *Denver Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Sawyer Rayle (uncle) *Macy Rayle (cousin) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) Home: 'District 6 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Former student '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family, Eros Wright '''Usual alliance: '''See the Strategies, reactions and outfits section '''Love Interest(s): '''Eros Wright '''Token: '''A jewelled bracelet that Eros gave her Backstory Eleanor is the third child of Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), after (the now late) Sophia (her death is explained in Denver's backstory) and Victor. Earlin and Kariza were the next in line to run the Rayle car and airship production business, after Marta, who was currently in charge. The business made the Rayles wealthy. The Rayles competed with the District 3 based Wright family to be at the top of the transportation industry, causing a rivalry. However, this rivalry developed into a blood feud over time. The violence that occurred caused the Wrights to move from their original location in District 6 to District 3. Eleanor's infanthood proved quite an ordeal. To add onto the ordeal that was (and still is) the war between the Rayles and the Wrights, Eleanor was born the first severely ill Rayle. Sophia and Victor were both healthy. Kariza and Earlin hoped that this illness, the symptoms of which included blackouts, collapses and random nosebleeds, was not permanent. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Eleanor was to carry the illness for the rest of her life. Luckily for Eleanor, one of the Rayle servants was also the family nurse, who offered to become a full time nurse to Eleanor. Earlin and Kariza accepted the offer. The Nurse would eventually become one of Eleanor's confidantes. Victor and Eleanor also helped the Nurse to look after Eleanor, causing him to become overprotective. Despite the illness, Eleanor grew up to be a very strong minded girl. When she was not in school, she enjoyed reading and painting, both of which were her distractions from the feud between the Rayles and the Wrights, which she found petty and stupid. One day, when she was around 11/12, there was an argument that took place in the Rayle mansion. The instigators of the argument were Victor and Earlin. What the argument was over was unknown, but it can be presumed that it had something to do with the Wrights. Eleanor, having had enough of the arguments, decided to sneak out. It was too dangerous for Eleanor to do this but she didn't care. She needed a moment of peace for herself. Because she wasn't focusing on where she was going, she ended up taking a freight train heading to District 3. On the freight train, she had a blackout. When she opened her eyes, reality kicked in when she realised where she was. One quick look at a familiar coat of arms and she immediately identified where she was. ''The Wright mansion. "What am I doing here?" Eleanor asked herself. That's when a young boy, who definitely had the features of a Wright and looked about the same age as Eleanor, entered the room. The fact that he looked like a Wright made Eleanor somewhat wary. "It's okay. My parents are out of the district and all of my siblings are out of the house. It's just me and you." Eleanor listened to the boy as he explained how he found her and how she ended up at the mansion. She found out that this boy had taken care of her while she was unconscious. "Sorry for the questions but...who are you?" "Eros. Eros Wright." "I guess it's nice to meet you, Eros. You seem friendly for someone who comes from the rival family of my family." "So you're a Rayle?" "Yes. I'm Eleanor Rayle." She expected Eros to have a similar reaction to her (when he confirmed that he was a Wright) when she confirmed that she was a Rayle. However, Eros remained calm and then said what was probably the most reassuring words to her at that moment. "I don't agree with our families fighting." As the two bonded over their dislike for their families fighting, Eleanor realised that time was passing quickly and that she needed to get home soon. She only wanted a moment of peace. What she got instead was hours of peace. "I know somebody who can take you home by airship." Eros took Eleanor to the man, who would take her home safely. She thanked Eros for everything he had done for her. When she returned home, she returned home a little happier. She managed to keep in touch with Eros by writing letters to him. The airships were able to send letters back and forth. When Decaria wasn't visiting the Rayles and when she couldn't send letters to Dalton, who was living in the Capitol as a thief after being "exiled", she confided in her nurse. One winter, another of Eleanor's confidantes, her brother Dalton, decided that he was going to throw a big masquerade party in a warehouse in the Capitol. However, he didn't invite his parents, as they had been the ones who had exiled Dalton. As a form of rebelling against his parents, he invited all of the Rayle children save himself instead, including Eleanor. Kariza and Earlin didn't want any of the children going to the party. Waven, Allison and Twila stayed at home, but Victor, Eleanor, Reyna, Larisa and Denver, who was now old enough, attended the party. News of this party spread quickly and somehow eventually reached the Wrights. "We should go to this party." "You do realise that it's a Rayle party? The Rayles will be there." "Yeah but it'll be fun. I say we sneak in." The Wright brothers agreed to travel to the Capitol and sneak into the party. Eros, hoping that he'd see Eleanor, had his wishes fulfilled. But he had to be careful if he wanted to reunite with Eleanor as the suspicious Denver and Victor was watching over Eleanor. The two managed to reunite and that night, just seeing each other again made them fall in love. Meanwhile, the Rayle brains and future brawl figured out that Eros was the one with Eleanor and immediately went to Dalton to report this. "There are Wrights at this party!" "I didn't invite any Wrights." "Then can't you get rid of them?" Dalton told his brothers that he couldn't be bothered making a scene. So the two were left to go and find the Wrights. Luckily for Eros and his brothers, he managed to get away before Denver and Victor could find them and confront them. Instead, they found Eleanor. Over the course of time, after that party, the two met up with each other regularly. The locations in which they met up were normally secretive locations. However, their latest meet up would be different because they didn't know that they had company: in the form of Denver and Victor. The Rayle brothers, overprotective of their sister, were plotting how to break up the relationship, believing that it could potentially kill Eleanor if she was to be with Eros. And their plan (see Denver's backstory) had the potential to do so. Personality Because of her illness, Eleanor is physically weak. She is prone to spontaneous nosebleeds, collapses and blackouts. However, she doesn't let this get to her. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in her wits and sassiness. It's normally argued that Eleanor is the sassiest Rayle, but others say that it's Reyna who is the sassiest and not Eleanor. She loves her family, but she doesn't agree with the feud between her family and the Wrights. This is clearly shown in her relationship with Eros. When she doesn't feel like being her sassy/witty self, she will stick to being quiet and obedient. Strengths and weaknesses 'Strengths: '''Intelligence, navigation skills, archery, plant knowledge '''Weaknesses: '''Physically weak (because of illness), hand to hand combat, swimming, low stamina (because of illness), safety/wellbeing of Eros Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Reaping Reactions: ' *If she is with only other Rayles in the Games/if she is with other Rayles and Eros in the Games: Eleanor will most likely be distraught at first, as she will have volunteered due to Denver volunteering. However, as she gets onto the stage, she will turn slightly angry at Denver for volunteering, not realising that it's part of a plan to take down the relationship between her and Eros. *If she is with only Eros in the Games: As she won't know that Eros is in the Games, unless his reaping is shown before the District 6 reaping, she will not be distraught. She will be silent and will just make her way up to the stage quietly, but she won't be intimidated or frightened. She'll just be normal. '''Please note that this scenario is very unlikely to happen. Reaping Outfit: 'Eleanor will wear a black trench coat, leggings and ankle boots. Underneath her trench coat is a pink sweater with black sequins on the shoulders. She will also wear her token - a bracelet with different jewels that Eros gave to her and her hair will be in a braid. '''Training Strategies (Grouped): ' *If she is with only other Rayles in the Games: Eleanor will stay with them and will ally with them. However, she will go on the archery station to practice archery, as it's something she can practice without having the possibility of collapsing or blacking out again (thus this is why the bow and arrows is her weapon). *If she is with only Eros in the Games: She will stay by Eros no matter what and observe other tributes and their strengths/weaknesses. '''Please note that this scenario is very unlikely to happen. *If she is with other Rayles and Eros in the Games: She will be allied with the Rayles, but will sneak off to Eros regularly, being careful of her timing. However, she doesn't know that Victor and Denver will form a duo alliance and form ways to try and separate the pair, before using murder as a last resort. At training, she'll leave her family and Eros to their own devices as they'd probably want to train on other stations and train by herself on the archery station. She will make sure that Eros is away from her family, though. Training Strategy (Individual): *Eleanor wants to impress the Gamemakers, but to an extent. She won't be a show off. She will use the bow and arrows and attempt to get a bullseye in three different targets of varying angles and levels. Interview Strategy: '''Eleanor will be alert because of her illness, so she'll try and make herself feel relaxed and content in order to prevent her illness from striking. If is she asked by the host if she is okay, she'll be honest and she'll talk about her illness. She'll act friendly towards the Capitol audience so she can get them to like her and even gain fans so she can get sponsors. She won't act fake friendly, she'll act genuinely friendly. When it comes to Eros, she won't mention him directly, but she'll talk about "someone special". She'll pretend that this special person is some boy back in District 6, not telling Panem that this special someone is actually Eros. Luckily for Eleanor, Kariza and Earlin doesn't know that she's talking about Eros. But unluckily for her, Victor and Denver knows. And to round off her interview, she'll state something similar to how she isn't your typical girly girl. Although she likes to be girly, she can be tough too and if pushed over the edge, she can turn into a force to be reckoned with. '''Interview Outfit: '''Eleanor isn't aspiring to look the most beautiful (despite her already being beautiful), but she at least wants to look pretty. In her interview, she will wear a long, red and glittery one shouldered dress, ruby earrings and red high heels, as well as her token. Her hair will be half up, half down and her makeup will be red to match her dress, earrings and heels. '''Bloodbath Strategies: *If she is with only other Rayles in the Games: Eleanor will participate in the Bloodbath, watching out for her siblings. She won't fight physically and will instead use her bow and arrows to kill, helping to divert attention from her other siblings. She'll kill those who attack her siblings and those who attempt to attack her. After killing, she will take some supplies and join up with her siblings, being alert of other tributes. *If she is with only Eros in the Games: Eleanor will still participate in the Bloodbath. Eros will most likely advise her to go and find somewhere to hide, while he goes and get some supplies for the pair whilst fighting off other tributes. However, she will secretly get her bow and arrows and shoot those who attack Eros. That way, Eros can get some supplies and leave. Please note that this scenario is very unlikely to happen. *If she is with other Rayles and Eros in the Games: Eleanor will be allied with both her family and Eros, however her alliance with Eros will be kept a secret. In the Bloodbath, she will use her bow and arrows to kill those who attack her and her allies. Once the other Rayles leave the Bloodbath, she'll quickly take some supplies, go and tell Eros to find somewhere to hide and then join with the other Rayles. '''Games Strategy: '''Eleanor will be a divided soul in the Games, trying to protect both her family and Eros. When the Rayles are asleep at night, Eleanor will sneak off to find Eros and bring him some supplies, as she cares about his wellbeing. She knows that he's strong but still worries about him anyway. If there are several victors, Eleanor will be determined to make sure that her family and Eros become victors. She'll also be determined to be a victor alongside them, of course, but her determination to become a victor herself is not as strong as her determination to ensure that her loved ones become victors and escape the Games unharmed. If there are only one or two victors, Eleanor will make sure that her loved ones survive for as long as possible. She will not worry about herself. Song Inspiration Inspiration Eleanor was inspired by Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † Marta rayle.png|Marta Breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † Earlin rayle.png|Earlin Kariza rayle.png|Kariza Samaine chaunce.png|Samaine Sophia rayle.png|Sophia † Victor rayle.png|Victor Reyna rayle.png|Reyna Larisa rayle.png|Larisa Dalton rayle.png|Dalton Twila rayle.png|Twila Waven rayle.png|Waven Allison Rayle Lunaii.png|Allison Denver rayle.png|Denver Jacques devereux.png|Jacques Isabella devereux.png|Isabella Anya rayle.png|Anya Stacia rayle.png|Stacia Clement rayle.png|Clement Grace rayle.png|Grace Macy Mirium.png|Macy Decaria chaunce.png|Decaria Anne rayle.png|Anne Carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon Dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships '''Eros: '''Eros is the love of Eleanor's life. '''Dalton: '''Dalton is someone who Eleanor is close to. When trying to keep her relationship with Eros a secret, she confided in Dalton for his honesty and support via letters (as Dalton is situated in The Capitol). '''Decaria: '''Decaria is another person who Eleanor confides in. Since Decaria is only a district away, Eleanor normally takes the freight train to District 7 to visit her, despite her previous experience with freight trains. '''Nurse: '''Eleanor's nurse is pretty much Eleanor's main confidant, as well as, well, her nurse. When she can't send messages to Dalton or when she can't visit Decaria/Decaria can't visit her, she'll confide in the Nurse about her relationship with Eros. In return, the Nurse thinks of her as a daughter figure, even though Eleanor comes from the family she works for. '''Victor: '''Eleanor does care about Victor, who adores her and has been looking after her since they were little. However, she sometimes wonders why he's spending his time looking after her when he could get a girlfriend to protect. This is until she realises that Victor doesn't want to be in a relationship and looking after Eleanor/being a protective elder brother is all he's known. However, if Eleanor finds about the plan, then the relationship between her, Victor and Denver, who is also involved in the plan, could end up becoming strained. '''Reyna: '''Eleanor and Reyna don't really see eye to eye much. Reyna considers Eleanor to be naïve due to her love for Eros and Eleanor teases Reyna about Anston and Larisa's interest in Anston. In any arguments they have, Reyna attempts to attack Eleanor's mental stability by insulting her through her illness. Eleanor, in return, attempts to attack Reyna's mental stability by talking about the possibility that Anston doesn't really love her and is just playing with her heartstrings as he could actually be in love with Larisa. Deep down, however, they don't mean what they say and do care for each other. If Eleanor is in danger, Reyna will do what she can to help and if Reyna's in danger, Eleanor will do what she can to help. Reyna has also assassinated people who have been sent to go and kill the Rayles before, most of those people being sent to go and murder Eleanor, unarguably the most targeted Rayle. Fate TBA after retirement. Gallery Trivia *As there has been several portrayals of Romeo and Juliet and there was no definite portrayal of Juliet in mind that could serve as the inspiration, a picture has not been included in the Inspiration section. *Eleanor is the only Rayle to have visited/been in the Wright mansion (but in Eleanor's case, this was unknown to her until she recovered from her blackout). *When it comes to pro-Capitol vs pro-rebellion, Eleanor is pro-rebellion. Although they (the assassins) don't know this, Eleanor is actually a rebel sympathiser as she supports the assassins more, especially after discovering what Reyna has done for her. *She is the Rayle most targeted by hitmen and assassins. However, Reyna has assassinated them for her. *In A Song of Ice and Fire, she is 20 and is promised to Samael Essos (known in ASOIAF as Prince Samael Orlyn). See Also Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 6 Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:ClovelyMarvelous